1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf ball cup ejecting apparatus wherein the same permits selective actuation of the organization to effect ejection of a golf ball within the cup structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized selectively actuatable golf ball ejecting cup structure, but has heretofore failed to provide the easily actuated organization set forth by the instant invention utilizing an audible switch to effect actuation of the magnetic coil and vertical deflection of a coaxially oriented ram to effect ejection of a golf ball within the cup structure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,665 to McCullough, et al wherein a telescoping coil and magnet system is operative upon deflecting of a golf ball into a cup overlying the magnetic system to effect telescoping of a sleeve to effect displacement of the golf ball from within the cup organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,861 to Coleman sets forth a ball ejecting member wherein a mechanical downward displacement of the ball support effects subsequent displacement of the golf ball by upward displacement of the ball support organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,358 to McGlew sets forth a golf ball ejector wherein a pull directed within fluid pressure cylinder adjacent the cup structure effects simultaneous displacement of the golf ball from within the cup structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,603 to Barnes sets forth a golf ball cup ejector structure utilizing a spring biased plunger to effect displacement of the golf ball from the cup.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf ball cup ejecting apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.